Kitsune Of The Snake
by Ino-Fangirl55
Summary: On a dark, deadly night, the vessel of the Kyuubi is attacked. She is saved by Orochimaru, and becomes his loyal weapon. Her goal: To destroy all of Konoha, once and for all. Dark!Fem!Naruto FemNarutoxTayuya. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING RELATED**

**KITSUNE OF THE SNAKE**

**CHAPTER 1: UNHOLY SAVIOR**

Night falls in the village of Konoha. It's dark and quiet. Not a soul is found on the village streets, save for one person. Not an adult, but rather a child, a small girl, no older than six. She walks along the dirt roads of the village, finding somewhere, anywhere to sleep. Her blonde hair, hanging in two pigtails, just passed the base of her neck. She has golden-tan skin, from being exposed to the sun and outdoors all the time. A pair of dark blue, almost bluer than the ocean, glance around in the darkness. The most standout feature on the child however, are the three whisker-like marks on each cheek, the bushy tail coming out of the lower half of the dress, and a pair of fox-like ears poking out of her hair. The child's name is Uzumaki Sora, otherwise known as the vessel for the Kyuubi, otherwise known as the nine-tailed fox demon.

As Sora walked along the deserted streets, she clutches her only procession, a ratty, beaten teddy bear, close to her chest as she turns another corner. A cold wind blows, sending a shiver up her spine. Her body is tired, trying to stay moving, and not collapse on the open streets. That's the worst place anyone could pass out, at least in Sora's mind. If Sora was to fall into sleep here, then they would find her. If they found her, the beatings would begin again. The small girl shivered at the thought of the last one. The attackers, all of them adults, spared no energy in hurting her, and to make matters worse, the people in charge of protecting her, shinobi of the village no less, seemed to take their time in stopping the attack. And though they denied it, Sora could have sworn she saw some Shinobi, Chunin and Genin in particular, in the mob. The girl shook the thought out of her head. Such things were not pleasant to think about, especially this close to sleep.

Her eyes shifted to a look of relief as she spotted a space in an alley. A narrow opening, surrounded by a few trashcans. Most would call this gross, disgusting, and just plain awful. However, Sora saw this as the safest place in the village. She got down on her hands and knees, her tattered orange sundress with a faded dandelion on the front, dragging across a small puddle of mud as she wedged herself in.

"This place looks cozy, Kuma-chan…" Sora told her bear as she curled up in a ball. "Maybe, we'll have a safe, and cozy sleep for once…"

As the small child drifted off to sleep, a man jumped off of the rooftop. He was wearing the standard attire of a Konoha shinobi: a blue jumpsuit, green flack vest with the Konoha symbol in the back, and blue shinobi sandals. Around his head, was a bandana with the hitai-ate of Konoha attached to the front. Silver bangs hung out of the bandana, falling into his eyes.

"So… The little brat sleeps…" he whispered as he looked at the cans.

He began to walk forward, pulling a kunai out of a pouch. Grinning, he held the small blade into the moonlight, emitting a small shimmer. Not far off from his position, another person saw the shine. He smirked as he hopped out of his hiding spot, and ran into the nearest bar, where several people were gathered. They all looked back at the man who entered, one who was rather large, chunky, bald man.

"Found it." he announced. "Mizuki has the demon cornered now. There's no escape, no where to hide. She's completely trapped."

"Finally!" a black haired girl shouted, drawing a blade. She appeared to be no older than eighteen. "It's time to finally kill that monster once and for all."

The small crowd began to gather various objects and storm out of the bar. Quickly, they made their way to the alley where Sora slept. The girl hadn't stirred once since she fell asleep, and the presence of a gathering crowd did little to wake her either. The black haired woman smirked as she looked the girl over.

"So this is her?" she asked Mizuki. "The Kyuubi gaki?

"Yes…" Mizuki replied. He suddenly reached down and tossed the cans to the sides of the alley, stirring the small girl. Her eyes fluttered open quickly, and then widened at the sight of all the people surrounding her. Mizuki grinned as he slammed the girl into the wall, causing her to drop her bear in the process. "We finally have you right were we want you, demon…"

"Wh-what?" Sora asked. "What's going on?!"

"Nothing much, really…" the fat, bald man answered. "We're just finally giving you the death you deserve!" Sora began to shake in fear. The people gathered around her began to laugh. The fat man laughing harder than the others. "This is so good… I can hardly keep myself from dancing in joy!"

"Calm yourself, Kenn." Mizuki replied. "Let's save the celebrations for after we kill her!"

"Wh-why?!" Sora asked. "Why are you doing this?! What did I ever do to you?!"

"Like you need to ask!!!" an older woman shouted. "You filthy demon! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!"

The crowd began to rise in an uproar. Soon, the monster of Konoha would be gone, and no one would be able to do a thing about it. Mizuki smiled as she pressed the kunai close to Sora's neck, before turning around, looking at his fellow mob members.

"Would anyone like to make the first blow before I kill the demon bitch?" he asked.

"I will…" the black haired girl said as she walked forward. Sora's eyes fixated on her in fear. The girl's hair was in a messy bun, with bangs falling into her chocolate brown eyes. She wore a black t-shirt with a matching pair of black shorts. A necklace hung around her neck. "I've been waiting a long time for this…" she whispered as she faced Sora.

Slowly the girl pulled a kunai out of a pouch around her waist. She held it up to the moonlight, bringing it down slowly towards Sora. She stopped as it reached the younger girl's face, and held it there for a moment.

"What are you waiting for, girl?!" Mizuki asked. "Kill the thing already!"

The girl smirked.

"As you wish…" she replied.

The painful sound of a scream echoed through the alley. Eyes widened as blood was splattered through the air. A body crumpled to the ground with a loud thud. Everyone gazed at the girl, and then back at the corpse… Of Mizuki. Needless to say, Sora was completely confused, while scared at the same time. The mob was speechless, until Kenn managed to speak up.

"Wh-what… What the hell?!" he asked. He pointed at the teenage girl. "This bitch, she's a supporter of the demon!"

"Kill her!" another person shouted. "Kill them both!"

The teen smiled as she put herself between the mob and Sora. The mob's shouts began to build back up, anger radiating from all of them. The teen looked down as Sora cowered in fear.

"R-Run!" the small child cried. "They're going to kill us!"

"Heh… Not today…" the teenager replied. She raised her hand and pointed to the darkness of the alley. A pair of yellow eyes, glowing in the darkness. "There's no reason to be afraid now…"

"Indeed…" the yellow eyes replied as they began to walk forward. "You did quite well in helping me locate the child, Anko-chan."

Everyone in the mob turned to see the owner of the eyes, only to shake in fear. He had pale, white skin. His eyes were literally yellow, with long black hair going down past his shoulder blades. He wore a pair of gray pants, an off white robe, and a purple belt was tied around his waist.

"Thank you for your kind words, Orochimaru-sama…" Anko replied as she bowed on one knee.

"O-Orochimaru?!" a terrified man asked. "W-what the hell is he doing here?!"

"Who cares?!" a woman replied in fear. "Let's just get the hell out of here!"

The crowd began to panic as the Snake Sannin walked closer to the crowd. He began to make several hand signs, pausing as he looked down at Anko and Sora. He smiled gently at the small girl.

"It's alright, Sora-chan…" Orochimaru said. "They want hurt you anymore." He then looked over at Anko. "If you would, Anko-chan… I don't think Sora-chan needs to see this."

Anko nodded and picked up the small girl in her arms. She quickly ran up the wall, and away from the alley, holding her closely, stopping only after she hopped across a few rooftops. Orochimaru smiled as he watched them, before turning away and facing the mob. His smile soon faded into a look of pure hate.

"Pathetic village…" Orochimaru spat as he finished making hand signs. "You don't realize what that child truly is… None of you strong enough to see within… It will be a pleasure killing you all…"

A mass of screams radiated through the alley. Sora seemed to instantly grab hold of Anko tighter, her fox ears dropping shut, her tail wrapping around her. Anko patted her head affectionately.

"It's alright…" she whispered to Sora. "Orochimaru-sama will teach them not to hurt you…"

Within an instant, the screaming stopped. Anko and Sora both looked up to see Orochimaru land in front of them. The man looked both girls over and smiled again.

"Is she alright, Anko-chan?" he asked.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama…" Anko replied. "A little shaken, but she's ok."

"Good…" Orochimaru responded. He got down on one knee, and looked Sora over. _"The ears… the tail… No doubt about it… This is indeed the Kyuubi vessel…"_ he thought.

"P-Please… P-Please don't hurt me…" Sora mumbled.

Orochimaru smiled.

"Of course not, Sora-chan." the man replied sweetly. "I am not like those villagers. I came here to find and save you…"

"S-Save me?" Sora asked.

"Yes, Sora-chan." Orochimaru put his hand on Sora's shoulder. "I know how it feels to be hated, a victim… Because I too have been hated and hurt by this village."

"So have I, Sora." Anko chimed in.

"Indeed… So, I came here to help you." Orochimaru announced. "To take you away from the hate and despair of Konoha. To a place where you can live peacefully, and happily… A place you can live without having the fear of being killed."

"Take me away? To a place like that?" Sora asked. "Is th-there a place really like that?"

"Of course, Sora-chan…" Orochimaru told the small six year old. "Anko-chan and myself both live there, as well as countless others who were different, hated… For no real reason."

Sora looked down, and then back up.

"Could… Could I go to such a place?" she asked Orochimaru. "P-Please? I d-don't want to stay here anymore…"

Orochimaru smiled as he petted Sora on the head. Sora looked up sadly, but then smiled at the smile on his face. Her tail began to sway more. Her ears raised slightly.

"Of course, Sora-chan…" he replied. "You are more than welcome to come with us to the village of Otogakure."

Sora looked back at Anko, who gave a friendly smile. She then looked back at Orochimaru, who held his hand out for the small girl to take. Sora looked at it nervously, but reached out and took it in her own. Orochimaru's smile widened.

"I promise you, Sora-chan… This will be the beginning of a new chapter in your life…" the Snake Sannin said.

Sora nodded slowly. That night, three shadows could be seen running from the village of Konoha. That night, history as we know it, would change forever.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A side project I'm working on while trying to kick some writer's block I have with Naruto on Team Ten. Hopefully, I'll be able to clear it out and finish the chapter I'm in the middle of soon! Please stay patient!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING RELATED**

**KITSUNE OF THE SNAKE**

**CHAPTER 2: A NEW START**

Orochimaru, Anko, and Sora made their way through the forest quickly. The two older members of the group, jumped quickly from tree to tree. Sora was riding on Orochimaru's back, seeing as how she was too young to keep up on her own and was tired from the events of the night previous. The Snake Sannin smiled as a small cave came into view, as did Anko.

"Ah…" the teenager sighed. "Home at last!"

Sora looked up, over Orochimaru's left shoulder. Her ears twitched a bit as she spotted the cave, gazing at it in confusion. She looked over at Anko, pointing at the cave.

"You live in a cave?" Sora asked, tilting her head a bit.

"Heh… Not quite, Sora-chan…" Orochimaru chuckled. "This is just the entrance to Otogakure."

The three of them walked into the cave. It looked much like your ordinary one, dark, damp, and a bit creepy. Sora tightened her grip on Orochimaru a bit, her ears drooping a bit, and tail wrapping around the Sannin's neck, though not enough to choke him or anything like that. He sighed as he reached up with one hand, patting the girl on the back of the head.

"S-Sumimasen…" Sora mumbled as she lightened her grip a little.

"It's alright, Sora-chan…" Orochimaru replied. "We'll be in the village before you know it."

The three of them kept moving slowly in the cave, up until they reached a dead-end. Orochimaru carefully bent down, allowing Sora to step down onto the ground. The small blonde looked around, scratching behind her ear in the process.

"I don't understand…" she began. "Why'd we stop?"

"You'll see…" Anko replied with a grin. "This is my favorite part of coming home… Well, one of them anyways." Sora blinked in confusion at this, causing Anko to smile wider. "Just watch!"

Orochimaru went through a quick series of hand signs, and slammed his palm against the rock wall in front of them. The walls of the cave began to shake. Sora looked quite terrified, and grabbed hold of Anko's leg as she hid behind the teenager. The said girl put an arm on the child's shoulder, and smiled.

"Keep watching, this is the best part!" she told Sora.

Sora nodded, and slowly peeked around Anko's leg, and her eyes widened at the display. The wall in front of them had slowly began to split apart and move aside. A bright light, obviously that of the sun, began to shine through the widening crack. Sora winced and shielded her eyes with her arm, but still kept watching with some excitement. The shaking soon stopped, and what remained before them was the sunlight, gleaming down upon a village. Sora stepped out from behind Anko all the way, her mouth hanging open in amazement.

"Not bad, huh?" Anko asked Sora. "We do this so none of our enemies will be able to find us."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"This is our home, and your new one, Sora-chan…" Orochimaru replied as he began to walk forward, taking the small girl's hand in his own. "Welcome to Otogakure, the place where your new life will begin."

Sora walked into the light and looked around at the village before them. She had to admit, that when the three of them walked into a cave, this is what she was not expecting. The village before them was much like Konoha looked. Various people walked around, smiling and talking. There were shops, houses, and a tower much like that of Konoha's in the middle of the village. There were several things missing though. One of those being the hateful glares coming from the villagers. They didn't scowl as Sora walked by. In fact, many smiled at her, and greeted her. The girl was quite confused by this, as evident in her eyes when she looked up at Orochimaru. The Sannin smiled, and patted her shoulder.

"You won't find the hate here that was so strong in Konoha, Sora-chan." he told her. "Many of us that live in Otogakure, have endured such things. We have come together because of that, and know to treat our fellow man and woman with respect and caring…"

Sora thought about this for a moment. She found a small smile coming to her lips. Was she happy? She hadn't felt this way in such a long time, she couldn't remember. Orochimaru saw this, and returned the smile. Sora nodded, and began to ease up once more. The Sannin looked over at Anko and nodded.

"I can handle things from here, Anko-chan…" he said. "You go rest up, and I shall see you later."

The teenager nodded and made her way down a different street, leaving Orochimaru and Sora to themselves. The girl looked a little sad that Anko was leaving, but Orochimaru assured her that everything was going to be alright.

"You know, Sora-chan… You are not the first child I've saved." the Sannin began.

"W-What do you mean, Orochimaru-sama?" Sora asked.

"There have been others like you…" Orochimaru continued. "Ones who were hated for no reason. Those who were constantly chased, beaten, and hurt… And I took it upon myself to save them, and give them a new start."

"New start?" Sora replied in question.

"Hai…" Orochimaru with a nod as the two walked into a tall tower. "Some of these children, decided to live in the village as normal children, never having to worry about the pain of being hated or feared… However, there are others… Those who decided to repay my kindness by becoming a shinobi of Otogakure, as well as to show their village just what kind of mistake they made."

"I don't get it, Orochimaru-sama…" the small Kitsune girl replied.

"Sora-chan… Tell me." Orochimaru said as he knelt down on one knee, placing a hand on Sora's shoulder. "How do you feel about those in Konoha, the ones who called you those names? What about the mobs and beatings?"

Sora looked down for a moment, as if deep in thought. Her fox ears drooped a bit, and her tail wrapped itself around her waist. She even went as far as to scratch the whisker-like markings on her cheek.

"It w-was scary…" Sora responded. "I didn't like it at all?"

"Is that all?" Orochimaru asked. "I think there's something more to it… Did you not hate it… You did, didn't you. You hated the stares. You hated being avoided. You hated being beaten, taunted, frightened…"

"I did… I did…" Sora replied quietly. "I hated it… I hated them!"

Orochimaru smiled at the girl's declaration.

"Do you know why they were that way to you, Sora-chan?" Orochimaru asked.

Sora looked confused. Her ears perked up, and her tail fell back around her feet.

"You mean… There was a reason?" Sora asked.

"Hai, Sora-chan…" Orochimaru replied. "There was a reason. Would you care to know what that was?"

Sora nodded slowly.

"You see Sora-chan… Six years ago, a terrible monster, known as the Kyuubi, otherwise known as the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon, attacked Konoha. It was an evil beast, that attacked and killed many innocent people. The only way it could be stopped, was for it to be sealed within the body of an innocent, newborn baby…" Orochimaru explained.

"Wait… You… Do you mean…" Sora began to piece together.

"Hai, Sora-chan." Orochimaru continued. "This baby… was you…"

"But why?!" the girl demanded to know. "Why me?!"

"That… I'm afraid I cannot tell you, Sora-chan." Orochimaru replied. "However, I do know this… That village… The one YOU saved, by having the demon sealed within you… betrayed you."

"Betrayed?" Sora asked back.

"Indeed…" Orochimaru replied. "You should be regarded as a hero, but they… They wanted you dead, and would do anything to destroy you. So tell me, Sora-chan… Knowing this… How do you feel?"

"Angry… I'm… I'm so mad… I hate them! All of them! Even the old man, all he did was lie!" Sora responded.

"Hai… Now, Sora-chan, I will ask you once more… What do you want to do? Do you want to become strong and get them back?"

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama…" Sora replied, with a hate filled voice and ice cold eyes. "Please… Help me get revenge…"

"Good girl…" Orochimaru replied, as he made a set of hand signs. "I did some research, and something special just for you, to help you get stronger… But I will not lie… It will hurt a bit… Are you ready, Sora-chan?"

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama…" Sora replied. "I will do anything…"

Orochimaru smiled. He leaned forward slowly, and began to bite the skin on the back of Sora's neck. The girl shivered, and fell forward as she felt the snake-like fangs of Orochimaru sink into her skin, and then slowly rise back out. Three black markings began to appear on the skin of the girl, and slowly, they formed an upside down, claw mark-like symbol. She screamed in pain, clutching her shoulder, her free hand reaching out for Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru-sama… It hurts…" she whispered.

"I know, child…" the Sannin replied in a sinister voice. "But it is all for the best…"

--

The Sandaime sighed as he leaned back in his chair. Another mountain of paperwork sat on his desk, waiting to be filled out, and he could already feel his hand cramping up. A small puff of smoke left his pipe, before he rose from his seat, and walked over to the window in his office. He looked out, gazing at the village of Konoha with a feeling of sickness forming in his stomach, as he thought about the findings in the one alley this morning.

"Sora…" he mused. "I hope you are safe."

He turned around just in time to see a swirl of leaves rotate around the center of the room. From within them, appeared a man in an ANBU uniform, with a wolf mask covering his face. The man removed his mask, revealing one normal eye, and one red and black one. A cloth mask covered the lower half of his face, and his silver colored hair stood up at an angle.

"Was there any luck, Hatake Kakashi?" The Sandaime asked as he looked back out the window.

"I'm afraid not…" Kakashi replied with a sigh. "We searched the area of… last night's slaughter several times, and the area surrounding the outskirts of Konoha, all the way to the Valley of the End, but… I'm afraid there was no sign of dem… I mean, Uzumaki. Some of the ANBU and a few of the Jounnin are still looking, but things do not look too promising right now."

"I see…" the Hokage replied as he took another puff of his pipe, and turned to face Kakashi. "Please give the area one more look over, Kakashi."

The young ANBU nodded and bowed, before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. The Sandaime sighed again as he returned to his desk, and slowly began to work on the paperwork. He paused for just a moment, as his eyes looked out another window, which happened to show the Hokage's Monument outside. The old man's eyes locked with those of the last Hokage's face, and he sighed again.

"Gomen, Minato… I am afraid I could not save your legacy from hate or harm…" the old man said. "I am indeed, nothing more than a failure…"

--

**And there's chapter two! I know it's probably a little shorter than most would like, but I promise the next one will be much longer. Also, expect the next chapter of Uzumaki Naruto, Genin of Team Ten to be updated soon. Read, review, and I'll see you all in the next chapter, which will introduce the Sound Four! **


End file.
